Best Gift (A Midorima Shintarou Birthday Fic)
by hanaaizen
Summary: Oneshot special untuk merayakan ulang tahun Midorima Shintarou! / Rated: T ? / Mind to RnR?:)


HALO! HAHA~

Ga afdhol rasanya pas Midorima ulang tahun, Hana ngga bikin fanfic special buat megane kesukaan Hana.

Terima kasih Midorima Shintarou untuk menimbulkan kesan menggeletik saat pertama kali Hana melihatmu di layar laptop~

Ah~ Happy birthday, Shintarou Midorima! Hana loves u to the moon and back!:*

* * *

 **Best Gift (A Midorima Shintarou Birthday Fic)**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou, lelaki bersurai hijau lumut itu tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

Sedaritadi ponselnya tak berhenti berbunya, memunculkan sebuah pesan teks baru hingga pemberitahuan email yang masuk.

Ah, benar sekali. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke25 tahun.

Dia baru saja meniti karirnya sebagai dokter di klinik yang ia buka dengan istrinya, Midorima [Name].

Usia pernikahan mereka yang tergolong masih muda itu terkadang masih membuat mereka canggung saat berbicara.

Shintarou dengan sifatnya yang kaku serta tsundere, sementara istrinya dengan sifatnya yang pemalu.

Shintarou menoleh ke sebelah sisi ranjang yang sudah kosong dan tertata rapi. Sisi ranjang yang ditiduri oleh istrinya.

Aroma masakan tercium dari arah dapur, membuatnya segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya yang masih kusut karena baru saja bangun pagi.

* * *

 **[Reader's POV]**

Pagi itu aku sudah bangun terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suamiku, Midorima Shintarou yang masih tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya di sampingku.

Sesekali aku membelai pipinya yang cekung. Menunjukkan tulang pipi dan rahangnya yang kuat.

Ah, selamat ulang tahun, Midorima Shintarou.

Aku mencium keningnya, seringkali aku melakukan hal ini tanpa diketahui olehnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengambil gaun tidurku yang berserakan di lantai.

Gaun itu berada diatas lantai karena semalam aku dan dia melakukan... kau tahu kan?

Menginatnya saja membuat pipiku memerah.

 _"Tadaima." Terdengar suara pintu menutup. Pasti Shintarou._

 _Aku menoleh ke belakang saat mengdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke dapur._

 _"Selamat datang, Shin." Ujarku lalu kembali menaruh perhatian pada hidangan malam itu._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, ia memelukku dari belakang, membuatku kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasku._

 _"Shintarou, ada apa?" aku meletakkan pisau yang aku kenakan untuk memotong daun bawang._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, nanodayo" akunya._

 _"Eh?" sungguh, pria bersurai hijau itu tidak pernah terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, [Name]." Katanya lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _Punggungku bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang bidang._

 _"Hm.." pipiku memerah saat merasakan hangat dekapannya._

 _"apa kau mencintaiku, Midorima [Name]?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya di leherku, membuatku merasakan nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik kulit leherku._

 _"E—eh.. tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Kataku sambil menahan geli akibat hembusan nafasnya._

 _"Benarkah? Kenapa tergagap begitu, nanodayo?" tanyanya sambil mengecup leherku._

 _"A—ano.. aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuanmu kali ini. kamu berbeda."_

 _"Aku ingin anggota baru di keluarga kecil ini." katanya sambil mengecup leherku._

 _"Shin... lebih baik pergilah mandi dulu ya? Aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu," aku berusaha untuk mengganti topik saat Midorima makin mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _"Tidak mau, nanodayo" bisiknya di telingaku._

 _"Yasudah, aku mau memasak nih." Ucapku sambil bergerak tak nyaman di pelukannya._

 _"Daun bawangmu bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk kau potong." Katanya sambil memutar tubuhku._

 _Aku melihatnya dengan wajahku yang memerah._

 _"Kau cantik. Aku mencintaimu." Dia menciumku lembut,_

 _Tiba-tiba saja, ia menggendongku dengan bridal style, membawaku ke kamar tidur kami berdua,_

 _Dan.._

 _Ya begitulah._

 _Ini yang kedua kalinya._

 _Kami melakukannya._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dari lamunanku, lalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke kamar mandi sambil membenarkan tali gaun tidurku dan menggelung rambutku.

Membasuh mukaku lalu menggosok gigi.

Setelah merasa segar kembali, aku segera keluar kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Aku takut jika membangunkan Shintarou yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Aku memasak telur goreng dan bacon yang aku beli setelah membantu Shintarou bekerja di klinik.

Klinik yang kami buka bersama itu memang terhitung masih baru, tapi semenjak hari pertama membukanya, klinik kami tak pernah sepi pasien dengan bermacam-macam keluhan.

Aku mendengar pintu kamar yang ditutup saat menyiapkan kopi untuk Shintarou.

"Ohayo," sapanya sambil mengucek matanya.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat Shintarou yang tengah mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayo, Shin. Apa masih capek?" kataku sambil menuangkan kopi di gelasnya.

"Hn? Tidak juga, nanodayo. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu tadi malam." Aku merasakannya menyeringai lebar saat mengatakannya

Sialan.

Pipiku merona karena pertanyaannya.

"Baka," aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat meletakkan piring berisi sarapan pagi di depan Shintarou.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu hari ini, nanodayo." Aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa.

Tentu saja aku tidak melupakannya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Midorima.

"Apa ya? Memang ada apa?" aku memasang wajah pura pura tidak tahuku yang terbaik.

"Huh," Shintarou hanya menghela nafas panjang saat aku mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mau ciuman selamat pagi, [Name]." Ucapnya tiba tiba saat aku hendak menyuapkan telur yang telah aku potong.

"Shin, makan dulu."

"Selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak akan merelakan keinginanku lagi, [Name]." Shintarou memajukan badannya, mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibirnya yang langsung membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Mint. Setidaknya rasanya seperti bibirku kan? Selamat makan." Aku masih linglung setelah ia sudah duduk kembali di tempatnya dan menyuapkan bacon ke mulutnya.

"Hentaiii! Shintarou hentai!" pekikku sambil menutupi wajahku.

"Aku suamimu, nanodayo! Aku akan melakukan hal itu hanya kepadamu. Aku bertingkah lembut dan manja hanya kepadamu." Terangnya sambil menggamit tanganku yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku men—"

"HOEEEK!" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa mual. Terasa ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Perutku...

"[NAME]!" aku mendengar Shintarou berteriak dan membopongku ke kamar mandi.

"HOEK!" aku terus-terusan mual di kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutku.

Ah, mulutku rasanya pahit sekali.

Dengan gusar, Shintarou mengusap-usap punggungku.

"aku baik-baik sa—"

"HOEK!"

"Jangan lihat, Shin." Aku menutupi muntahanku di toilet duduk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah janji pernikahan itu selalu ada saat sakit maupun sehat, nanodayo?"

"Astaga..." ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, nanodayo?" Shintarou terdengar khawatir.

"Aku—sudah terlambat setidaknya 6minggu fase menstruasiku."

"Apa?"

"Shin, aku—"

"Aku hamil." Lanjutku yang disusul dengan pelukan Shintarou.

"Terima kasih tuhan..." ucapnya sambil mengecup kepalaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun suamiku, serta, ayah dari anakku." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap perut bagian bawahku.

"Anak kita, nanodayo." Koreksinya sambil mengecup perutku.

"Aku memang dokter yang bodoh ya?" katany tiba-tiba saat aku menekan tombol untuk menyiram toilet duduk yang terdapat muntahanku disana.

Aku kembali berdiri, "Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena aku—" tiba-tiba saja ia menggendongku dengan bridal style.

"Tidak menyadari bahwa—" lalu ia mencium bibirku.

"Kau, istriku—" menciumku lagi

"sedang mengandung anakku." Katanya lagi sambil mencium bibirku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lalu mencium keningku.

"Terima kasih, nanodayo, [Name]. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terhebat yang pernah aku dapatkan. Dan menurutku, si kecil ini, sudah berumur 3 bulan di rahimmu." Katanya sambil menidurkanku di atas kasur dengan perlahan.

"A—aahahaha. Aku—aku.." aku meneteskan air mataku mendengar ucapannya yang meluluhkan hatiku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku—aku senang menjadi istrimu dan ibu dari anak kita." Aku tersenyum sambil menangkup wajahnya, mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahu, Shin.." aku tersenyum kearahnya yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah, nanodayo. Aku akan menjadi ayahmu, si kecil. Jangan nakal di dalam perut ibumu ya, sayang?" katanya sambil mengecup perutku, mengusap-usapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shin."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Sebagai hadiahnya, klinik hari ini akan diliburkan, dan sekarang kamu tidur saja sementara aku akan menyuapimu sarapan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar protes." Midorima sekali lagi mengecup keningku sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Aku tersenyum getir sambil mengusap-usap perutku, "Terima kasih, sayang. Dia adalah ayah yang baik, kau tahu? Bersabarlah di dalam perut ibu ya?"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **RnR?:)**


End file.
